Amoureuse d'un Originel
by axelle.gignoux
Summary: Alors que Miranda passait ses études dans une université située dans les Etats-Unis,celle-ci ne se doutait pas de ce qui lui attendait :une rencontre. Quelques temps avant la rentrée, elle fit la rencontre d'un de ses professeurs quelques temps avant la rentrée. Mais,alors qu'elle refusait de croire à l'existence de toutes créatures fantastiques,elle tomba amoureuse d'un Originel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I :

 _Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a des choses qui, même si vous ne les comprenez pas, existent cependant ? [...] Ah ! c'est bien là le défaut de la science : elle voudrait tout expliquer ; et quand il lui est impossible d'expliquer, elle déclare qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer._

 _Dracula_ _– Bram Stoker_

Depuis plusieurs jours, Miranda venait d'emménager à New-York. C'était tout nouveau pour elle, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle arriverait jusqu'ici. Alors qu'elle portait un dernier carton dans ses bras, elle observa à travers sa fenêtre la ville. C'était tout simplement magnifique : d'ici, elle voyait le monde bouger, les quartiers s'animaient et surtout, elle voyait la vie partout autour d'elle. C'était une occasion en or pour se faire connaître. Depuis l'âge de ses douze ans, elle voulait devenir chanteuse. Malheureusement, avec le peu de débouchés que cette carrière exigeait, elle avait préféré se diriger dans des études de littérature dans une prestigieuse université. Pourtant, en admirant cette ville dynamique, elle désirait tenter sa chance. Elle souriait à cette idée-là tandis qu'elle se remettait au travail. Dans une heure, elle aura enfin fini de ranger son appartement de 28m².

Quand elle termina, elle prit une tasse de thé au caramel et admira son travail. Ses meubles en bois se fondaient pour elle avec le blanc cassé des murs. Elle avait soigneusement suspendu trois tableaux abstraits l'un à côté de l'autre au-dessus de sa petite télé noir. À côté, se situait une étagère qui était remplie de mangas. Devant la télé, il y avait un ancien canapé en forme de baignoire qu'elle avait récupéré à la déchetterie et dont elle avait soigneusement refait. Puis, derrière se trouvait une porte qui menait à la salle de bains qui contenait une baignoire, un miroir, un lavabo ainsi que des WC. Aussi, vers la droite du canapé, on trouvait une petite cuisine américaine. À côté, se situait sa chambre de 15m². À l'intérieur, il y avait un lit de deux places, une armoire de bois blanc, ainsi qu'une commode et trois étagères qui étaient situées au-dessus du lit où se trouvaient des tonnes de livres.

Miranda souriait à la nouvelle vie qui venait tout juste de commencer et sortit de l'appartement. Vêtu d'un slim en jean, d'un haut kaki avec un petit décolleté, d'un blouson en cuir noir et d'une paire de bottines noir, elle était prête pour partir. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de la salle de bains afin de vérifier qu'elle était bien, elle attacha ses cheveux roux en une queue-de-cheval et se mit du rouge à lèvre rouge pétant. Enfin prête, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, mais s'arrêta en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas son pendentif. Aussitôt, elle se précipita dans sa chambre et chercha son collier. Au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva : il s'agissait de son collier de baptême avec un pendentif en forme de croix. Elle soupira de soulagement, prit son sac à main marron et partit enfin de chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de chez elle, elle brancha ses écouteurs à son portable et mit Whola Lotta Love de Led Zeppelin. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et partit une fois pour toutes à la découverte de New-York. Pendant qu'elle marchait, elle admirait tous les gratte-ciels qui étaient atour d'elle, elle souriait aux enfants qui la regardaient étrangement par ses cheveux rouges, elle rigolait lorsqu'elle écoutait les paroles de ses chansons et se paya un hot-dog. Pour la première fois, elle profitait de la vie alors qu'habituellement, elle restait tout le temps enfermée chez elle, à écrire et étudier. Plus elle explorait cette ville gigantesque, plus elle appréciait le bruit des voitures et des cris des enfants. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle visita Central Park. À l'instant même où elle mit les pieds ici, elle réalisa qu'il y avait une étrange rupture entre la nature du parc et les structures humaines. Les arbres n'étaient d'autre que les barrières qui séparaient les humaines du paradis.

Au bout de quelques heures plus tard, elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle quitta Central Park et passa par un raccourci. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas un bon sens de l'orientation. C'est pour cela que durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle finit par se perdre. Inquiète, elle remarqua qu'il y avait peu de monde qui circulait ici et que le quartier était de plus en plus sinueux. Elle augmenta le volume de son tandis qu'elle accéléra le pas en essayant de trouver une personne pour demander son chemin. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que des SDF ainsi que des hommes qui la regardaient étrangement. Elle avança alors le pas encore plus rapidement, en évitant de croiser le moindre regard.

Tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un qui l'observait derrière elle. Miranda se retourna aussitôt. Mais il n'y avait personne. Son cœur qui commençait à s'accélérer, l'empêcher d'avoir les esprits clairs. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'une personne la suivait ? Quand elle regarda l'heure sur son portable, elle réalisa qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Elle reprit sa marche et tenta d'oublier les passants.

Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à reconnaître le chemin, elle entendit des voix qui l'interpellaient :

\- Eh ma jolie ! dit un jeune homme derrière elle. Que fais-tu ici toute seule ?

\- Ouais ma belle ! dit un autre en la sifflant. Viens nous rejoindre, on va t'aider à retrouver ton chemin.

\- Aller viens ! On va te faire visiter le quartier ! dit un autre en rigolant.

Miranda, de plus en plus inquiète, continuait de marcher tellement vite, qu'elle remarquait qu'elle commençait à courir. Pourtant, les mauvaises intentions des jeunes hommes continuaient à la déranger. En voyant sa réaction, ils coururent derrière elle. La rousse remarqua aussitôt ce changement d'attitude. Elle accéléra et essaya de les poursuivre. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle courrait, elle parvenait à se perdre dans un endroit encore plus sombre. Elle tourna à gauche, à droite, tout en regrettant d'avoir oublié sa bombe lacrymogène. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, dès la moindre rue qu'elle croisait, elle s'empressa d'y rentrer en espérant de les semer. Malheureusement, sa maladresse et son manque d'intelligence finirent par prendre le dessus. Alors qu'elle pensait que de tourner dans une petite ruelle à droite, elle tomba nez à nez devant un mur.

\- Oh non… Un cul-de-sac ! réalisa-t-elle, paniquée.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit les trois hommes qui la regardaient en souriant. Tandis qu'ils s'approchèrent d'elle, Miranda tenta de les fuir en reculant de plus en plus. Néanmoins, son corps était déjà plaqué contre le mur. Plus ils étaient proches d'elle, plus elle sentait son cœur battre rapidement. Oh non, ce que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Pensait-elle. Son esprit défila toutes situations les plus probables ce qui lui donna des frissons. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils sortirent un couteau suisse, un flingue ainsi qu'une caméra.

\- Si tu es gentille, on ne te fera aucun mal, promis. fit l'un en caressant la chevelure de la jeune fille.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi… supplia Miranda.

\- Pas temps que tu n'auras pas fait ce qu'on te demande. répondit l'autre en allumant sa caméra.

\- Maintenant, laisse-toi faire poupée. termina le dernier en ouvrant sa braguette.

Miranda les regardait, terrifiée et n'essaya pas se défendre. Elle était faible et ne savait pas se battre, et surtout pas se défendre ! Comment pouvait-elle fuir face à ce danger ? Lorsqu'un l'homme au couteau prit les poignets de Miranda, elle comprit que rien ne pourra les arrêter. C'était trop tard, elle ne pouvait rien faire mis à part se débattre. Mais elle était tellement pétrifiée par ce qui lui arrivait, que son corps ne l'écoutait plus, elle était incapable de bouger !

Soudain, alors qu'elle ne croyait en plus rien, elle entendit une voix masculine qui les interrompit :

\- Violer une pauvre jeune fille pour votre pur plaisir est un crime impardonnable.

Miranda observa cette personne et vit alors un jeune homme brun qui était présent. De là où elle se situait, elle pouvait seulement apercevoir le costard noir ainsi que sa chemise blanche. Cet accoutrement surprit assez Miranda. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme d'affaires dans ces quartiers-là.

Mais l'homme, les mains dans les poches, fit quelques pas vers eux sans se soucier du danger qui rôdait. Pourtant, la jeune fille, en se doutant du sort qui lui réservait, s'écria :

\- Non ! Partez ! S'il vous plaît ! C'est dangereux !

Cependant, celui-ci ne semblait pas réagir. Au lieu de partir, il s'approcha des hommes. L'un des délinquants, en remarquant cette opposition, sourit.

\- Oh, monsieur veut faire son gentleman ? dit-il.

\- Le pauvre, il va devoir salir son costard de cent dollars ! fit l'homme avec le couteau.

\- Et bien, s'il veut jouer, on va jouer. termina l'autre.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent entre eux. Lorsqu'ils hochèrent la tête, celui qui avait le couteau pris brusquement la tignasse de la jeune fille et positionna le couteau sous son cou. Le deuxième marcha vers l'homme en costard avec son arme tandis que le troisième le suivit en rangeant sa caméra dans sa poche.

\- Mais avant, dit celui qui avait l'arme blanche, on va devoir se débarrasser de la rouquine.

Et, à l'instant même où il prononça ces paroles, il s'apprêta de trancher la gorge de Miranda. Cependant, alors qu'elle entendit un :

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

Elle vit alors une chose les plus étranges se produire. Ce fut en quelques secondes où tout se déroulait. Alors qu'elle pensait que s'était la fin pour elle, l'homme qui tenait le couteau fut aussitôt écarté d'elle. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la gorge tranchée. L'homme armé, en remarquant son ami mort, il lança un regard noir à l'homme au costard.

\- Ok mec, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, mais tu vas le payer.

Sur ces avertissements, il dirigea le flingue sur le brun tandis que l'autre s'enfuit en courant. Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir, l'inconnu le rattrapa. Il prit le cou de son ennemi tandis et le souleva en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Et bien, laissez-moi vous faciliter la tâcher. dit l'inconnu.

Il serra le cou de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'étouffât. Cependant, le troisième homme, en voyant la scène, décida d'agir. Aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il se précipita vers la jeune fille et tira sur elle. Mais, alors que la balle se dirigeait vers elle, l'inconnu frappa de nouveau. Par une raison incompréhensible, il déplaça Miranda après avoir tourné la tête de l'homme. Ces quelques secondes qui étaient du moins des plus impressionnantes, mais surtout, des plus confuses, restèrent dès ce jour gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune fille. La dernière image qu'elle avait de ce mystérieux inconnu était son visage. Il était bien brun oui, mais ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond tandis que sa peau était aussi blanche que les murs de son appartement. Il la regardait, sans montrer la moindre expression et le moindre sentiment. Quant à elle, elle essayait de le regarder encore et encore avant qu'il disparaisse. Et, lorsque c'était le cas, elle fut perdue dans ses pensées par ce qui venait de se passer.

~ 6 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

 _Je suis plongé dans une mer de prodiges. Je doute j'ai peur je pense à des choses étranges que je n'ose confesser à ma propre âme. Que Dieu me garde, ne serait-ce que pour le salut de ceux qui me sont chers !_

 _Dracula_ _– Bram Stoker_

En revenant de sa promenade, Miranda repensa aux derniers évènements auxquels elle avait été confrontée. Mais ses pensées s'évadèrent sur ce mystérieux visage qu'elle avait remarqué : ses yeux noirs qui sortaient tout droits des profondeurs des ténèbres, ensorcelaient ses yeux bleus purs ; sa chevelure brune était brossée de telles sortes qu'aucune mèche sauvage ne dépassaient de sa coiffure si parfaite ; sa peau blanche éclairait son visage mystérieux et séduisant ; et quant à sa tenue, Miranda fut incapable de le décrire. Cet homme l'obsédait plus que tout. Pourtant, bien qu'elle ait été séduite, elle avait assisté à ce qui dépassait de l'impossible. Son esprit troublé l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires.

Elle s'avança de son immeuble et rentra dans son appartement, perdu. Quand elle arriva, elle se déshabilla et se dirigea dans la salle de bains pour prendre un bain. Durant ce moment, elle profita pour repenser encore et encore à l'homme mystérieux. Et, plus elle se perdit dans ses pensées, plus son imagination dépassait la réalité.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle apprit sur internet qu'un groupe recherchait une chanteuse d'urgence pour un petit concert dans un bistrot. Lorsque Miranda vit cette annonce, ce fut pour elle comme un miracle qui tombait du ciel. À peine venait-elle de lire qu'elle se précipita pour les téléphoner. Alors même qu'elle s'excitait, elle oubliait ce qui venait de se passer. D'autant plus que, ce changement de comportement était très fréquent chez elle. Dès qu'il s'agissait de musique, sa bonne humeur refit surface et touts ses problèmes disparaissaient subitement de son esprit.

Par chance, le groupe proposa à la jeune rousse de la rencontrer, quelques heures avant le concert. Celle-ci accepta et elle partit d'un pas pressé pour les rejoindre.

Au bout de quelques heures plus tard, après une petite prestation réussite en a capela, Miranda attendait avec impatience le soir. Et, lorsque ce fut le moment tant attendu, elle se plongea vers les paroles des deux chansons qu'elle devait connaître. Malheureusement, son stress l'empêchait d'apprendre correctement. C'est pour cela que, quand elle fut sur scène, elle posa les feuilles sur le pupitre qui se situait juste en face d'elle. Alors que son cœur s'accélérait, elle observait les spectateurs. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Quant à la scène, elle n'était pas aussi grande et haute. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les musiciens et attendit le signal. Eric, le guitariste la regardait avec un sourire pour la rassurer tandis que le batteur, John, hocha la tête. Dû à la taille de la scène, John ne s'était pas permis d'avoir apporté sa batterie. À la place, il avait amené une caisse en bois qu'on utilisait généralement pour mettre des bouteilles de vin. De ce fait, il y avait un micro pour la caisse, un autre pour la guitare acoustique et une dernière pour la chanteuse.

Quand le moment fut venu, le guitariste et le batteur commencèrent { watch?v=WiEQnse-jPA∈dex=5&list=PLVblLQwRzdW1-j-anvqBgaXr3DY_Xi1wO}. La chanteuse, stressée, regarda le public qui s'interrogeait sur la manière dont jouaient les musiciens. Et, Lorsque Miranda attendit la dernière note, elle comprit aussitôt que c'était à elle de jouer. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et libéra le son de sa voix. Dès l'instant même où elle chantait, d'autres clients furent intrigués par cette musique étrange : ce n'était pas du jazz, ni même du blues et encore moins du rock, il s'agissait de l'improvisation. Suite à l'absence de certains musiciens, le groupe devait faire avec les moyens du bord. De ce fait, à trois, ils parvenaient à donner un résultat bluffant. Plus ils jouaient et plus ils s'amusaient. Quant aux spectateurs, ils appréciaient tout autant. Durant tout le long de la musique, Miranda chantait en appréciant ce qui se passait. Elle souriait et, alors qu'elle chantait, elle aperçut parmi toutes ces personnes l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la vie quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'arrêta, le regardant les yeux, puis, lorsque la musique reprit, elle chanta de nouveau. Pendant tout le reste de la chanson, elle continuait de l'observer tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Un moment, elle se rappela que finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de la feuille. Elle les connaissait comme si c'était elle qui l'avait écrite. Mais bien évidemment, étant donné que leur chanteuse était malade, elle ne faisait juste que la remplacer. Replaçant quelques mèches dans ses cheveux, elle chantait en oubliant par la suite l'homme.

Quand se fut la fin, elle salua le public comme les musiciens et dit :

\- Merci, c'était le groupe The Break et nous venions de vous interpréter « Infinity » !

Après avoir chanté, Miranda discuta longuement avec les musiciens. Ceux-ci semblaient apprécier la jeune fille. Aussi, suite à sa prestation, ils lui proposaient de faire partie officiellement du groupe. En effet, leur chanteuse était tout sauf agréable. Le guitariste avoua à Miranda qu'elle était trop prétentieuse et insupportable. C'était pour eux un vrai miracle de tomber sur la jeune rousse ! Mais Miranda, hésitante, préféra réfléchir à cette opportunité. Ils comprirent et se quittèrent dans les coulisses.

En sortant, Miranda partit au bar. Après qu'elle avait chanté, la jeune fille ne désirait qu'une seule chose : boire pour fêter son exploit. Pourtant, pendant qu'elle s'avançait, elle ne out s'empêcher de chercher l'homme du coin de l'œil. Dans cette foule, elle essayait de voir le costard noir qu'il portait, ses yeux foncés qui l'observaient, ce corps grand et puissant qui se tenait devant elle. Malheureusement, elle ne l'aperçut pas. Déçue, elle s'installa et commanda un shoot de tequila. Et, alors qu'elle attendait, une voix l'interpella :

\- Il ne me semble pas judicieux qu'une fille de votre âge puisse boire ce genre de chose.

Elle se retourna vers cet inconnu et c'est alors qu'elle le reconnut : c'était lui ! Il était là, à côté d'elle ! Bien que sa présence ne semblât pas déplaire la jeune fille, elle resta néanmoins indifférente face à ce qu'il venait de dire :

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des conseils, répondit-elle en buvant d'un coup son shoot. Un autre s'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-elle au barman.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Oui, c'était bien l'homme qui l'avait sauvé la vie, elle en était persuadée !

\- Pourtant, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie cet après-midi. dit-elle d'un sourire.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il la regarda sans donner la moindre réaction. Il ne souriait pas et ne fronçait pas moins ses sourcils, ce qui intrigua de plus en plus Miranda.

Lorsque le barman la resservit, elle regarda son petit verre et demanda à l'homme :

\- Vous m'accompagnez ?

Il ouvrit ses lèvres, mais ne répondit pourtant pas. Durant quelques secondes, Miranda remarqua qu'il hésita. Néanmoins, quand elle s'apprêta de boire une nouvelle gorgée, le brun demanda à son tour un shoot tequila au barman.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle appréciait la compagnie de cet homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils buvaient, elle apprenait des choses sur lui. Tout d'abord, il s'appelait Elijah. Bien évidemment, la jeune fille eut quelques difficultés de prononcer le prénom suite à l'alcool. Aussi, elle trouvait le prénom assez étrange pour un homme de son époque. Ensuite, elle avait tenté à maintes reprises de savoir si s'était bien lui qui l'avait sauvé la vie. Malheureusement, il finissait toujours par répondre : « Vous avez dû surement me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre ». Mais qui bon-sang pouvait confondre Elijah avec une autre personne ?!

Tout au long de sa vie, notre jeune fille d'âgés vingt-quatre ans n'avaient jamais rencontré un homme aussi charismatique, gentil, galant et surtout, poli. Il n'y avait pas de toute, il était l'homme parfait pour lui. Pourtant, on lui avait toujours appris à se méfier des personnes trop parfaites. Après avoir bu sont cinquième shoot, Miranda lui avoua, soûle :

\- Tu sais, bien que vous êtes typique d'un homme parfait, on m'a toujours dit que les personnes comme vous le sont uniquement parce qu'ils cachent qui ils sont réellement.

Face à ce qu'elle venait dire, Miranda ne se doutait pas que cette mise en garde fût beaucoup plus importante qu'elle imaginait. Quant à Elijah, bien que l'alcool commençât à faire tout juste son effet, celui-ci semblait rester à ce qu'elle venait dire, Miranda ne se doutait pas que cette mise en garde fût beaucoup plus importante qu'elle imaginait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Miranda était beaucoup trop soûle pour pouvoir marcher. À peine, elle essayait de marcher, qu'elle tomba aussitôt sur le sol. Mais par réflexe, Elijah la rattrapa.

\- Oh… Merchi… Elaicha… fit Miranda en écorchant les mots.

Elle passa sa main contre la joue froide du brun et succomba aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Décidément, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle dormirait aussi vite ! Elijah, lui, comprit aussitôt qu'il devait la ramener. Alors qu'il ne savait pas où elle habitait, il décida de l'amener dans son appartement où vit son frère, Klaus. Il prit le taxi et la déposa doucement auprès de lui. Durant tout le long du trajet, il la regardait dormir. Alors que Miranda pensait qu'elle venait de rencontrer cet homme charmant, elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que ce qu'elle vivait depuis aujourd'hui n'était pas le fruit du hasard…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

 _Ma douce Mina, pourquoi les hommes sont-ils si nobles et pourquoi nous, les femmes, sommes-nous si peu dignes d'eux ?_

 _Dracula_ _– Bram Stoker_

Durant son sommeil, Miranda était là, allongée sur un lit rouge. Vêtue d'une culotte en dentelle noire avec un soutien-gorge, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : ne faire plus qu'un avec Elijah. Quand il se mit sur elle, la jeune fille plongea ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme. Elle observa ses yeux noirs qui la désiraient plus que tout tandis que ses lèvres s'emparèrent de siennes. Les bras musclés de l'homme encerclaient le corps mince de sa partenaire tandis que les mains de la jeune fille serraient les draps.

\- Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

Son esprit, sa conscience, ses idées claires, rien de tout cela étaient présents. Jamais auparavant, elle sentait ce plaisir en elle. Et surtout, jamais elle ne ressentait ce genre de chose.

Au moment où elle sentit qu'elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui, Miranda se réveilla aussitôt. D'un mouvement brusque et rapide, elle s'assit sur son lit. Son cœur battant à mille à l'heure, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Jamais auparavant, elle n'avait fait ce genre de rêve. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Mais pourquoi ? Dû à son innocence, elle ne pût comprendre ses pulsions.

Bien évidemment, ce fut sa terrible migraine qui la ramena à la raison.

\- Aie… Ma tête… dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette douleur intenable l'empêchait de continuer de penser à son rêve qu'elle venait de faire. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa par la suite qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni même dans le bistrot. Elle était, dans une chambre immense et luxueuse. Elle observa autour et réalisa qu'elle était dans un appartement : à sa droite se trouvait une table de chevet avec le petit-déjeuner ; à sa gauche se situait une grande penderie avec une chaise et des vêtements ; et en face, il y avait une porte qui menait à une autre pièce.

Miranda ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne savait pas chez qui elle était ! Soudain, elle repensa aux verres de trop qu'elle avait bus avec Elijah. Elle saisit alors qu'elle était chez lui. Rouge de honte, elle se précipita pour se lever. Mais que ne fut pas la surprise lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était en sous-vêtements ! Quand elle entendit des pas qui s'approchaient vers la chambre, elle se précipita aussitôt dans le lit. Elle couvrit son corps avec les draps et vit Elijah rentrer dans la chambre. Le jeune homme comprit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé et que, visiblement, elle n'était toujours pas habillée :

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi je suis en sous-vêtements ? questionna Miranda impatiente.

L'homme soupira. Il s'assit sur le lit, posa délicatement sa main contre le front de la jeune fille et lui dit :

\- Tu t'es évanouie après la soirée. répondit Elijah. Je t'ai donc ramené chez moi en attendant ton réveil. Tu devrais prendre les médicaments qui sont avec ton petit-déjeuner.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? contesta la jeune rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai une migraine. fit le jeune brun.

Suite à sa remarque, il se releva. Alors qu'il s'apprêta de sortir de la chambre, il lui dit :

\- Au fait, tu as des vêtements de rechange sur la chaise. J'espère qu'ils seront de ton goût.

\- De mon goût… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? s'interrogea Miranda, perplexe.

Après avoir pris les médicaments, elle se leva et observa les vêtements : il s'agissait d'un corset rouge bordeaux ainsi qu'une leggings cuivrée. Ce n'était effectivement pas de son style, c'était bien trop provoquant pour elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix : ses vêtements étaient portés disparus et il valait mieux qu'elle rentre habillée. Soupirant, elle s'habilla alors. Une fois ceci de fait, elle remit ses escarpins noirs avec des nœuds, prit sa trousse de maquillage qui était dans son sac (par chance, il était avec les vêtements), et, lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, elle sortit de la chambre. En descendant les escaliers, elle entendit une conversation qui l'intrigua. Elle s'arrêta, se cacha derrière la rembarre des escaliers et écouta :

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle fout ici Elijah ?! s'écria une voix inconnue.

\- Elle est sous ma responsabilité Klaus, répondit Elijah, il ne va rien se passer.

\- Rien se passer ?! Je te rappelle que cette fille est humaine ! Souhaites-tu vraiment qu'elle apprenne qui nous sommes ?

\- Bien évidemment que non, mon frère, avoua Elijah. Mais je te rappelle qu'elle était saoule, il fallait par conséquent que je la ramène dans notre demeure. Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser là-bas sans rien faire.

Miranda reconnut le bruit d'un verre qui se posa brutalement contre la table ainsi que des bruits de pas.

\- Et bien d'accord mon cher frère ! conclut Klaus. Mais je te préviens, si jamais elle apprenait la vérité ou même que je la retrouve dans notre appartement… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Alors qu'il termina sa phrase, la chaussure de Miranda tomba accidentellement des escaliers.

\- Et merde ! murmura-t-elle.

\- Et bien, on peut dire que notre invité est passé de la Belle aux Bois Dormant à Cendrillon, fit Klaus d'un sourire farceur.

La jeune fille comprit dès cet instant qu'elle devait se montrer. Elle se leva en essayant de bien descendre les escaliers –avec quelques difficultés étant donné qu'elle n'a qu'une chaussure- et ramassa l'autre qui était encore sur les marches. Lorsqu'elle l'avait remis, elle descendit les escaliers calmement. Durant sa descente, elle observa l'inconnu qui se tenait face à elle : d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il s'agissait de Klaus, le frère d'Elijah. Mais pourtant, ils ne se ressemblaient loin de là : l'un préfère le style chic, sérieux et l'autre préfère le décontracter ; Elijah aimait que ses cheveux soit bien coiffé alors que Klaus laissait ses cheveux bouclés en liberté ; l'un était roux et l'autre brun. D'apparence, il n'y avait strictement rien qui prouvait qu'ils étaient des frères. Quant aux caractères, il semblerait que Klaus soit plus colérique qu'Elijah.

\- Je vois que les vêtements de Rebekah te vont à ravie, réalisa Klaus en continuant de faire le même sourire.

Pourtant, bien qu'elle ne sût pas qui était cette femme, le comportement de cet homme commençait à l'insupportait. Elle savait très bien qu'il disait ça pour être galant alors qu'au fond, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle parte de cet endroit.

\- Merci, répondit Miranda.

La jeune rousse, alors qu'elle venait de rejoindre les deux hommes, essaya de descendre un peu plus son corset. Bien qu'il soit à sa taille, elle n'aimait pas porter des vêtements aussi moulants.

\- Tu as déjeuné ? demanda Elijah en s'approchant vers elle.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en mentant.

Dû à la soirée, elle n'avait guère d'appétit, elle préférait encore boire de l'eau que de manger quelconques nourritures. Puis, alors qu'elle voulait savoir où était ses vêtements, elle demanda à Klaus :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Le jeune homme sourit face à la question de Miranda. Il s'approcha vers elle, laissant son vers de vin sur l'immense table voilé d'une nappe blanche et se présenta :

\- Oh pardon, excusez-moi ! Quelle impolitesse de ma part de ne m'être pas présenté dans ma propre demeure à une inconnue...

\- Klaus… interrompit Elijah.

\- Je me présente, je suis Klaus Mikaelson, le frère d'Elijah, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Klaus baisa la main de la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire. Miranda, elle, lui rendit le sourit avec un peu de timidité.

Depuis les présentations, la jeune fille essayait de rester silencieuse pendant qu'Elijah et Klaus discutaient entre eux. Et, au bout de quelques minutes plus tard, le brun accompagna Miranda jusqu'à son appartement. Durant tout le long du chemin, elle restait silencieuse. Elle n'osait pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse ! Elle le regardait alors conduire dans une spacieuse voiture noire. D'une manière souple et relaxante, il conduisait sans faire la moindre erreur ; il regardait droit devant lui et ne restait très calme. Un moment, elle sentit son portable vibré. Elle regarda et se demanda qui il s'agissait.

\- C'est le guitariste du groupe de musique qui t'envoie un message ? demanda Elijah.

La jeune fille fut surprise lorsqu'il lui posa la question. Elle n'avait pas dirigé son écran vers lui et elle n'avait d'autant plus rien lu. Elle regarda le destinataire et remarqua que c'était bien le guitariste. Comment le savait-il ? Comment avait-il bien deviné ? Plusieurs suppositions tournaient dans sa tête mais aucunes ne paraissaient adéquates.

Quand il arriva devant son immeuble, elle regarda sa tour et il l'accompagna finalement jusqu'à son appartement. Et, une fois qu'ils furent devant la porte, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'avoir recueilli hier soir, fit Miranda encore gêné.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'homme.

Elle tourna les clés de la serrure et, une fois qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu veux boire un café ou quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non ça ira merci.

Le portable de Miranda vibra de nouveau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'écran et, tandis qu'elle s'apprêta de lui dire quelque chose, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là.

-E… Elijah… ?

Elle ne l'avait pas vu partir, et elle ne l'avait pas moins entendu s'éloigner d'elle. Au fur et à mesure de sa journée, elle ne savait plus s'il l'avait accompagné ou non. Pourtant, en début de soirée, elle aperçut dans la poche de son pantalon un bout de papier. Curieuse, elle le déplia et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du numéro d'Elijah. Depuis quand l'avait-elle ? Durant tout le reste de la soirée, bien qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle faisait partie officiellement du groupe de musique, elle pensait néanmoins à lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Miranda oublia cet homme. Malgré les rêves torrides qui continuaient de hanter ses nuits, elle ne pensait plus à Elijah durant la journée et avait jeté le numéro dans une poubelle.

Par la suite, elle consacra son temps à la musique, mais aussi à ses études. Cela faisait maintenant depuis deux jours qu'elle les cours avaient débuté. Ce matin, elle se dirigeait vers son premier cour de Littérature Comparée. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistait exactement ce cours et elle n'avait pas d'autant plus pris l'initiative de se renseigner dessus sur le site de l'université.

Lorsqu'elle fut devant la salle, elle rentra et s'assit au fond. Comme elle était arrivée en avance, elle profita de l'occasion pour écrire des phrases sur un carnet de brouillon :

 _« I filled the room with shades of you_

 _Drawn in my imagination_

 _And go, I can't »_

Inconsciemment, lorsqu'elle se relisait, elle ne se doutait pas que les paroles qu'elle venait d'écrire n'était d'autre que la voix de ses sentiments qui se réveillaient peu à peu. Son regard se perdit dans son écriture tandis qu'une jeune fille l'appelait :

\- Eh Miranda !

La jeune rousse releva aussitôt sa tête et c'est alors qu'elle aperçut une amie de son lycée : Anais. Il s'agissait d'une jolie brune aux yeux bleus et aux formes généreuses. Son corps en faisait rêver plus d'un et son charme ensorcelait les premiers venus. Malgré tout, elle était encore célibataire et elle ne voulait aucun homme dans sa vie. Miranda fut surprise de la retrouver ici. Depuis les résultats du baccalauréat, elle n'avait plus du tout de nouvelle d'elle.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à s'installer à côté d'elle.

\- Quelle surprise ! fit Miranda. Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais tes études dans cette université !

\- Oui, je sais, c'est aussi une surprise pour moi ! répondit son amie. Disons que tous mes choix excepté celui-là ont été refusés par apb. Du coup, me voilà ici ! À ce que je vois, on est dans la même classe !

\- Oui, c'est assez drôle, on peut dire !

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Miranda rangea son carnet et discuta pendant un long moment avec Anais. Et, quand ce fut l'heure, tous les regards des étudiants se dirigèrent sur leur enseignant. C'est alors que toutes les étudiantes discutaient discrètement entre elles. Des gloussements ainsi que des murmures résonnaient dans la pièce. Son amie, quand elle vit le professeur, elle fit une remarque à Miranda :

\- Oua… Il est mignon pour un professeur !

\- Hm ?

La jeune fille, préoccupée par les messages de son groupe, ne fit pas attention à l'entrée de l'enseignant. Elle regarda son amie, perplexe, et, au moment où elle posa ses yeux vers le professeur, elle poussa un :

\- Oh putain !

L'homme se plaça devant son bureau. Il s'adossa dessus et se présenta devant ses étudiants :

\- Bonjour, je me présente, je suis le professeur Mikaelson Elijah de Littérature Comparée et spécialiste en littérature gothique.


End file.
